Là dans les côtes
by Ruize-chan
Summary: Unrequited love!scallisaac, la chasseuse et l'alpha envers Lahey. "Ils rient ensemble, quand lui prétend être le premier à être tombé en amour. Alli n'est pas d'accord. Elle pouffe. Ce qu'ils trouvent beau, c'est de ne s'être jamais lâché du regard pour autant, c'est d'avoir fixé dans la même direction : et c'est tant mieux, car à deux on voit mieux."


J'écoute la stridence de Kate Bush et j'écris des fics pour me faire pleurer. Aussi je lis Naruto un peu. Il me reste une phrase finale à écrire pour boucler le chap. 5 des _Miroirs_ mais j'arrive pas à m'y mettre encore. Ce sera pour bientôt quand même. Pour le moment, le scallisaac c'est bien. C'est mes putains de bébés, alors gaffe. Bonne lecture, posez vos questions si je vous laisse trop dans le flou ! Cinq autres textes termineront l'autre moitié de cette histoire.

* * *

**Là dans les côtes**

**(Le sacré cœur)**

* * *

**I.**

Elle a les yeux qui tremblent comme des bilboquets et les mains moites qui se serrent autour de ses doigts à lui. Derrière ses cils en éventails, qu'elle a noircis au rimmel waterproof ce matin, ses mirettes brunes balancent. Elles suivent le garçon de loin, du banc sur lequel ils se sont posés comme des piafs. Elles le regardent avaler le bitume à pas pressés et entrer dans le bâtiment du lycée. La sonnerie retentit en dingue deux secondes plus tard. Il ne les a pas vus, il ne s'est pas retourné. Il ne les a pas salués d'un signe de la main. C'est dommage. Il aurait souri, Allison sait. Elle, elle aurait éclaté de rire, les dents déployées comme une parure de diamants, et Scott se serait mordu les lèvres en charming prince ravageur. Ils se seraient rejoints à mi-chemin. On aurait cru un film.

Scott retire brusquement ses doigts de l'étreinte, et elle sursaute comme une reine.

« Alli, tu me ruines la patte ! » le chevalier s'offusque, et les articulations blanchies viennent se caler sur le dessus de sa lèvre, à la manière du môme qui râpe le tout-doux de ses peluches sur le creux du philtrum.

La belle ouvre la bouche rose, la referme sans prendre la parole. Elle sait qu'il sait. Elle sait qu'il sent. Ils ont envie du loup depuis trop longtemps. Malin, pour lui changer les idées, McCall lui prend la bouche entre les lèvres et entre les mains soulagées la tête. Ils se partagent les jus. Ils n'arrivent jamais totalement à calmer le besoin qui ravage leurs côtes et font couler leurs intérieurs, mais l'effet placebo dure suffisamment longtemps pour leur permettre d'aller en cours comme des gars normaux. Enfants sages, ils ne s'assoient même pas à côté d'Isaac.

**II.**

Scott se saborde. Scott se laisse couler Titanic.

Il a la tête sous l'eau, et les bulles qui remontent à la surface en concert de gargouillis ne font aucun bruit à ses oreilles. Ses cheveux flottent en couronne noire autour de son visage tordu, puis se collent partout sur sa peau mate lorsqu'il émerge enfin. La baignoire est trop petite pour lui. Ses genoux dépassent des auréoles de mousse, en icebergs de chair musclée. Scott renverse la tête en arrière, la faïence froide dans la nuque. Il reste immobile jusqu'à ce que l'eau lui gèle les flancs.

Il a dans la tête des images rêvées qui l'ont retourné comme un gant. Il se serait bien passé de ça. Il aurait préféré ne pas devoir mentir à son argentée. Il ne veut pas qu'elle s'inquiète, mais il pense qu'elle aussi lui cache ses songes. L'idée le rassure, lui donne une accroche sur le monde des vivants, lui fait croire que s'ils sont en train de devenir barges, ils ont encore pour autant la dignité de ravaler leur dinguerie en se mordant les joues. Toujours est-il, cette nuit lui a fait peur. Il a cru avoir tout perdu. Le sang giclait des lèvres de trop de gens. Isaac ne le regardait pas. Lui le matait sévère, mais les yeux bleus du beau gars s'éteignaient avant qu'il n'ait le temps de leur faire croiser les siens. Le carrelage était glissant de plasma sous ses semelles. Il pleurait de l'eau dans le rouge.

Et « Tu fais un cauchemar, bébé ? », et « Que dalle, Alli, rendors-toi, dors chérie. »

Le sale goût du nightmare tient au présage qu'il contient, il sait. Le garçon fétiche les verra toujours ; jamais il ne les regardera.

Il sort du bain trop brusquement, et un fracas de flotte soulève le niveau de l'eau. Il a le corps fripé comme une noix. Il regarde l'eau se barrer en tourbillonnant dans le siphon. Il essaye de ne plus penser à l'amour. Avec Allison, ils partagent une boule de glace sur le canapé.

**III.**

Ils parlent de lui la nuit. Ils récitent des poèmes. Ils se murmurent à l'oreille, et l'air chaud vient rouler contre leurs lobes et s'engouffrer dans les tympans, et ponctuer chaque seconde de « je suis là ». Ils se rassurent de ça. Ils ne sont pas seuls : ils sont deux, deux dans leur malheur mais deux à chaque instant. Allison liste les attributs de l'Antinoüs, doucement, comme une recette de cuisine sans ingrédient final. Elle n'a jamais besoin de réfléchir pour trouver le suivant. Scott se tait et l'écoute en lui brossant les boucles du dos de la paume. Sa liste à lui, il se la garde plaquée dans le vide entre sa langue et son palais, on croirait le miel de la tisane qu'on avale en dernier. A quelques exceptions près, ce n'est même pas la même que celle de la chasseuse. L'idée de la complémentarité les séduit.

Ils rient ensemble aussi, quand lui prétend être le premier à être tombé en amour. Alli n'est pas d'accord. Elle pouffe. Ce qu'ils trouvent beau, c'est de ne s'être jamais lâché du regard pour autant : et c'est tant mieux, car à deux on voit mieux. Les bras tendus au plafond, ils dessinent son visage dans le noir en brassant l'air. « J'aimerais tellement, j'aimerais tellement… » ils se récitent en supplique lorsque les temps sont les plus durs. Ils pleurent dans le creux des genoux de l'autre. Ils se consolent. Ils rabattent la couette sur leurs visages gonflés et se donnent des bécots salés comme les chips qu'ils grignotent d'habitude sur le sofa.

Ils se font des films, ils perdent leurs doigts l'un dans l'autre.

La fantaisie dure jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment, le front en sueur qui colle à l'oreiller, les oreilles bourdonnantes et des baisers mous déposés là où ils le peuvent encore. Ils se frottent comme des chats. Ils respirent la bouche ouverte. Ils se disent qu'ils s'aiment, mais dès le jour levé, ils se disent qu'ils l'aiment.

**IV.**

Ça a l'air d'être une putain de blague. « Tu ne vois rien, tu ne vois rien ! » a gueulé Lahey en rage avec une mine douloureuse comme l'enfer. « Ton meilleur ami est en train de se laisser crever et toi, tu ne vois rien ! » Scott n'a rien dit, d'abord. Il n'a rien vu, non, rien grillé. Il a bafouillé des choses, il n'a pas compris. Isaac orageux a tourné la tête en se mordant les lèvres, scandalisé d'avoir à faire une conférence sur la mort quotidienne du fils du shérif. L'air de dire, _t'es sérieux ? T'es putain de sérieux ?_ Les corps ne se sont pas approchés, le contact a eu l'air de taper dans le dégoût. Il ne l'aurait même pas frappé.

Scott s'est noyé : « Il est… Il est pas venu… » Les yeux de l'aimé ont noirci façon cerbère. La narine soulevée par la colère, les masséters bloqués à en caner. « Il est pas venu quoi ? Te dire que Derek était un connard, qu'il l'a foutu en l'air en le lâchant ? Il est pas venu te dire qu'il terminait chaque journée les mains dans le dos pour pas se trancher les poignets ? »

Et maintenant, Scott chiale. Comme une gamine, Scott chiale. Isaac a quitté le porche de la baraque depuis un moment, l'a laissé en boule contre la pierre, et on devine que la survie avait son rôle à jouer dans sa fuite. Il se frotte la mine comme un chien, il renifle et rabat sa tignasse brune à l'arrière de son crâne. Il n'a rien grillé et il veut mourir. Le portable fiché dans sa poche de jean trop serré ne vibre toujours pas. Stiles doit dormir. Il essaye de se convaincre que Stiles doit dormir. Il s'étonne de la terreur d'Isaac, il s'étonne du risque pris. Ize n'aime même pas le gars à l'Aderall : c'est un truc, ils ne s'entendent pas. Scott ne comprend pas. Il ne se rend pas compte des choses, il ne sait pas la panique de ne plus reconnaître ceux qui comptent.

« T'es à côté de la plaque, putain ! » a sonné comme un dernier coup de hache. Il en a encore le goût dégueulasse dans la gorge. Il n'arrive pas à déglutir. Au loin, une porte de portière claque. Le cliquetis des talons d'Allison se rapproche à toute vitesse. Il a le nez planqué dans son cou et ses doigts mêlés dans ses cheveux avant de pouvoir expliquer quoi que ce soit. Elle dit que Stiles va bien, elle dit qu'elle lui a parlé, elle dit qu'il dort chez Lyd depuis une semaine. Il dit qu'il a été putain d'aveugle. Elle dit qu'ils ont merdé tous les deux. Il sanglote encore contre l'os dur de sa clavicule.

**V.**

« Je suis content qu'on se soit réconciliés, » sonne la voix de Scott dans le noir, au milieu du froufrou continuel de la forêt. Tous les deux ont les yeux jaunes en brillance. Ils ont les pieds dans le vide, le cul au bord de la falaise. En-dessous d'eux, Beacon Hills en pointillés de lumière a des airs de vue satellite de la Terre. Il fait nuit, et il pourrait faire froid, mais leurs torses nus luisent encore de transpiration et leurs cœurs battent à cent à l'heure, veines grosses et pupilles dilatées. C'était une sacrée course.

« Tu m'as fait putain de peur, » Isaac balance alors comme une bombe. Il a le regard en harpon, les dents d'acier plantées dans la cornée douce de McCall. « J'ai pas compris ce qui t'arrivais. J'ai cru que tu le laissais tomber. » Le trust issue sévère hérité de l'enfance plane dans l'air sans être plus oralisé que cela. On n'en dit pas vraiment plus. Scott s'excuse une fois de plus, un peu noué. Isaac lui sourit quand même. Il aimerait vivre cette nuit jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Et puis « Putain vous êtes des chiens, » ils entendent dans leur dos entre deux éclats de rire essoufflés. La mine radieuse, Allison est luisante de sueur, les cheveux collés en boucles bordéliques sur son front. Son chignon ressemble à un nœud, ses seins en globes de chair se soulèvent au rythme de sa respiration boostée à l'adrénaline. Comme eux, elle a retiré son t-shirt. Elle porte un soutien-gorge couvert de dentelle, pas une brassière de sport. L'armature métallique lui laisse des marques rouges sous la poitrine. Ses pommettes hautes sont peintes de la même couleur. Elle a couru comme une dingue, et elle est belle comme la mort.

Elle se plante entre les deux, on the edge, les pattes dans le trou et le sourire greffé au visage. « On avait dit no wolf powers ce soir, » gronde-t-elle gentiment en reprenant son souffle. Scott l'embrasse à pleine bouche, les yeux fermés, et leurs sueurs se mêlent sur leur peau. Ils ne se sont jamais sentis aussi bien. Conscient de jouer avec le feu, ils espèrent ne jamais se cramer les ailes. Il ne faut rien gâcher. Il faut garder leur salive entre eux et leurs mains sur leurs cuisses. Il faut se contenter des sourires et se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas s'élancer en déclaration d'amour.

Isaac, qui se fout d'elle avec classe, ne grille rien au phénomène. Enfant sacré, il festoie avec les paillards sans voir les prières qui lui sont adressées. Ils minaudent et ils jouent, ils se donnent des coups de coude. Ils se promettent de partir à l'aube : il y a école, demain.

Ils s'endorment dans l'herbe avant de voir le soleil se lever.


End file.
